DESCRIPTION: The Developmental Neurobiology Imaging and Tissue Processing Core is an extension of the Imaging Core for a pending program project. This Core provides the equipment for basic histology, immunocytochemistry, and light, confocal, laser scanning confocal, as well as electron microscopy. The Core will also provide the technical support to train staff and MRRC investigators the histological and cytological processing of experimental tissues or cells and quantitative image analysis. The Core represents a continuation of services offered and equipment purchased through the previous P50 center grant that has been supported for five years. This Core would be used potentially by 15 of the MRRC investigators for their research, but primarily by the seven MRRC investigators who are principal investigators or co-investigators on individual projects in the program project application. The Core Director indicates that if the program project is not funded, the request for this Core will be withdrawn.